


Study Date

by peppercute



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppercute/pseuds/peppercute
Summary: After Jeno failed a test for the first time, his teacher assigned Renjun as his tutor. However, Jeno grew quite fond of him and since it was a one time thing he keeps failing his tests on purpose just to spend more time with him.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> not proof-readed and english is not my 1st language so i may have commited a lot of grammar mistakes  
> crossposted on aff

“See you guys next week and don’t forget to do the homework.” Miss Jung said, after the school bell rang. “Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun, can you stay for a bit, please? I need to talk to both of you.”

 

Jeno knew he was screwed since when he received his physics test. The big red F next to his name was enough reason for the teacher to call him after class, since Jeno used to be one of the best students. In the last exam he had received a A- and now a F? Something was wrong.

 

“You know, Jeno, I got really surprised with your results. You’ve always been a good student, what happened?”

 

“I don’t know, Miss Jung.” he lied. Of course he knew why he had been failing in class: spending nights after nights playing League of Legends with Donghyuck wasn’t a good idea after all. He basically slept during the tests and he didn’t even have any idea of what the last one was about. 

 

“Well, this is very unlikely of you, I can’t help but be worried about you… I suggest you to have a tutoring class with Renjunie, here.” Jeno looked at him and the boy gave him a little smile. Jeno didn’t smile back so the boy just blushed and lowered his head. “He’s been doing really good this semester and I think he could help you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

“When can we study?” Renjun asked him as soon as they left the classroom. The boy was short and his caramel hair was down, falling on his eyes. He was holding his backpack with both hands and Jeno couldn’t help but think he was cute — he looked like a kid.

 

“Uh, I don’t know. The best day for you?”

 

“Okay, um… I have piano classes on tuesdays and thursdays and book club on fridays, so can it be on monday or wednesday?”

 

“Wednesday sounds cool for me.” Jeno said, dryly.

 

“Great.” Renjun smiled. He actually had a really cute smile.  Wait, what.  “Look, I know you don’t want to do this but it’s a one time thing, right? So don’t worry, it won’t take long. See you.”

 

“Bye.” Jeno looked at the shorter boy leaving. It’s true, he wasn’t so happy with having to study with someone he barely knew when he could be spending some time with something better, but he could have thought about this before doing what he did and failing that damn test. Whoever, it was a one time thing only and wednesday was still far so he tried to not think so much about it for now.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, it’s correct, again.” Renjun checked Jeno’s exercises. “Remind me, why am I tutoring you again? You already know how to do everything and I only explained the basics.” he said, chuckling lightly. Jeno chuckled a little too.

 

“I failed Miss Jung’s test, anyway. That’s why we are here.”

 

“But, why did you fail? I mean, you know the subject well so what happened?”

 

“Let’s just say I wasn’t really conscious during the test…” Jeno answered, laughing internally at the shocked expression on Renjun’s face.

 

“Wait… You were  drugged ?” he asked whispering the last word. They were in his house, more precisely in the dining room and his mom was in the kitchen preparing them some snacks.

 

“What? No! I fell asleep!” he said, now laughing out loud. “I spent the night before the test playing online with my best friend so I couldn’t do anything, actually.”

 

“Well, you could’ve studied instead.” he said with a big and beautiful smile. Jeno couldn’t help but really admire that smile. It so cute, pure and genuine… Everything about Renjun was, actually. In the last forty minutes that they spent together he noticed Renjun’s willingness in making him learn that subject and he found that adorable. “But, since you didn’t and now we’re here you need to make it worth. So no more sleeping in class, specially during the test, ok?”

 

“Ok, mom.”

 

“Hey!” Renjun whined hitting Jeno’s arm softly while they both laughed.

 

They both spent the rest of the day chatting and getting to know each other since Renjun noticed he had nothing to actually teach Jeno. Jeno found out that Renjun was a month older than him and that they had many classes together, whoever they had never really noticed each other. They also had a lot of things in common and they shared the same passion for books and movies. 

 

Jeno also realized he couldn’t deny anymore: Renjun was adorable. The way the older laughed and giggled was cute, the way his eyes turned into a really cute eye smile and his accent — everything about him was lovely. He was already so into the conversation he was having with the other that it was really a pity when the time came and he had to go home.

 

“So… see you at school?” Renjun asked leaning at the front door.

 

“Yeah, see ya.” And he left after flashing the other a smile. He was still with a smile on his face until he turned to another street and realized they didn’t exchange number. His smile died.

 

* * *

 

The weeks passed by very quickly. Renjun and Jeno interacted just a little at school, watch was really annoying for Jeno. He wanted to talk more to him, to be his friend. Renjun was like… a friendship crush. He wanted to be close to him all the time and listen to everything he had to say, but they weren’t part of the same group of friends so it was quite hard. 

 

The day of the physics exam also came and Jeno didn’t fall asleep this time, whoever, he couldn’t stop thinking about Renjun during the whole time. He could make some questions, slowly, but his mind was busy with images of Renjun, making him distracted.

 

“Times up.” Miss Jung said, looking at her wrist clock. “Drop your pens, I’ll collect the tests now.”

 

_Shit_. 

 

Jeno looked up from the test, fidgeting. He only managed to answer only six out of the ten exam questions. Miss Jung gave him a little smile when she picked his test and he felt quite ashamed. He knew she was counting on him but he messed up anyway.

 

He sighed.


End file.
